The Mistake
by LightTriumphsOverDarkness
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry is training against Voldemort with an unknown man. Hermione is distraught because when she tries to find him because she needed him, she cannot, and thinking that Harry abandoned her, she is lured towards darkness and she joins the Dark Lord and she and Draco have set aside their differences and now loved each other. Unbeknown to her, Harry is training fo[FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]</html>


Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did there will be no Harry Potter at all.

Summary: Harry is training against Voldemort with an unknown man. Hermione is distraught because when she tries to find him because she needed him, she cannot, and thinking that Harry abandoned her, she is lured towards darkness and she joins the Dark Lord and she and Draco have set aside their differences and now loved each other. Unbeknown to her, Harry is training for her and every time that he is free, he saw that Hermione is always studying and studying. Voldemort attacks Hogwarts and her loyalty is revealed. This story is inspired by a lot of Dark Hermione/Draco one shot Stories. This is what is happening inside me when I inevitably read those kinds of stories and I don't like Hermione/Draco Pairing (It is the truth. I really don't like it for some reason.). My main OC, Elias Peverell, will be in here. Starting of the story will be when Voldemort with Hermione is attacking Hogwarts.

Time: 1996 or Harry's sixth year (Half Blood Prince).

I published this story at this day, October 8, 2014, the time that, I saw the blood moon, the lunar eclipse until it ended.

"_The sun will be turned to darkness and the moon to blood before the coming of the great and glorious day of the Lord." Acts __2__:20_

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech through bond" _

_~-The Mistake-~_

Today is one ordinary Saturday for all the students of Hogwarts. Everyone is doing their assignments and some are playing outside and some visited Hogsmead but few did because of the ongoing war between them and Voldemort.

Harry Potter is racing across the corridors of Hogwarts to warn Dumbledore about a vision that he have from Voldemort through his scar. He is nearly there when he began to run at the opposite direction. _'Screw that.'_ He thought. _'Dumbledore might not be even there besides he warned me about some of the old man's schemes._

He reached the seventh floor left corridor, opposite the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, where the entrance to the Room of Requirement is located.

Thinking, _'I need the place where time and space merges.' _While pacing the corridor three times and a door appeared. The door is made of gold and silver linings.

Harry pushed the door open and sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, a teenager the same age of Harry, wearing white robes and a staff lying on his legs and his hand in a prayer position.

The room has training dummies on the left side and weapons and books on the right side.

The teenager breathes in deeply before standing, leaning on his staff and opening his eyes, revealing dark blue irises. He frowned before asking, "What happened?"

"I have another vision from Voldemort," Harry said, panting, clearly exhausted from running while drawing his wand and pointing it at his temple and pulling it, a white thread clinging on it.

They went to a pensieve located at the back of the room. It is a procedure for them. They have done it the time that they met each other, the time that Dumbledore wasn't there when Harry has another vision from Voldemort. Harry went to the room of requirements to see if he can get a pensieve to review the vision again but when he went in the teenager was the one inside. He offered to train Harry which he accepted even if it would lessen his time with Hermione.

Ron became jealous of them for nothing and left them, just like that.

He loved Hermione and that is made him want to train to defeat Voldemort, the only threat to their relationship, as so he thought.

"Elias," Harry said to the teenager, as they prepared to dive towards the pensieve, "I can't find Hermione anywhere. I'm afraid that she might have been abducted. I love her. I want to end this war as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Harry," Elias said, "A little more time and everything will be okay."

Elias has been teaching him a whole lot of new spells, holy spells or the most powerful light spells that can be used.

They dived into the pensieve together to review the memory.

They appeared in a dark room. Voldemort is sitting on his throne as usual. He is getting excited by something. The door opened revealing a blonde haired boy, Draco Malfoy with someone wearing a death eater's black robes and the silver mask that conceals the person's face.

"What is the news?" Voldemort said with a hint of excitement in his high and cold voice.

"It is successful, my lord." Draco Malfoy began.

"Good, good." Voldemort laughed. "Ready our troops for battle. All death eaters go here and," he said, looking to the other figure, "did you read the book I gave you and practiced what you have learned?"

The figure nodded.

"Good," Voldemort repeated, eyes glinting. "You use the magic that you have learned and raise up an army. You two will stay here. Don't return to Hogwarts. We will attack it now." His hysterical laughter echoed through the room.

"My lord," the figure finally said the voice distinctly from a woman, somewhat familiar to Harry, "be careful of your emotions. He might here you through your connection."

The memory faded as Voldemort was able to control his emotions.

Harry and Elias sat down to contemplate on what they had seen, just as always on what they do when the certain event happens.

"Hogwarts is going to be under attack, where will you be?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Elias answered. "I think I'll be going to battle but I don't know when."

"Please," Harry begged, "help us here even if you are late, better late than never."

"I'll think about it." Elias sighed.

"You trained me to fight against Voldemort." Harry started to speak, "You helped me wield my and very well and dodge every spell cast at me. Please, don't just let everything you taught me lay waste. I learned all of it from you and I need your help to boost my morale in fighting. You also taught me about God, the One that made the world. You also made me have faith in Him and I believed. I had done something that almost no one else in the wizarding world have done."

"I'll go," Elias said, "I will fight but I know," he said pointing to Harry's heart, "that you can do it."

"How about the mystery person? Who is she?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Elias answered, shaking his head.

"The voice is certainly distorted but it sounds familiar." Harry said.

"I don't know." Elias repeated. His eyes widened, "When did you have that vision?"

"About an hour ago," Harry said, "I tried Dumbledore's office but he wasn't there."

"An hour… an hour," Elias muttered. "There is no more time. An hour is enough for them to prepare the battle. I'll prepare the defenses. Remember to trust God and have faith in Him."

"Right," Harry said, "I'll go to the Great Hall and inform everyone."

Elias nodded at Harry who ran to the Great Hall immediately. Elias last thought was _'Good luck Harry Potter. I hope you win this war.'_

Harry raced to the Great Hall to warn everybody but it was too late.

Spells are fired from around Hogwarts and hit the wards that sprung to protect it. Towers that fire lightning, boulders, fire and ice sprung up from the grounds of Hogwarts and the courtyards to protect Hogwarts. Elias seemed to have done his job.

The students screamed and the professors ordered them to get back to their common room. The sixth and seventh years stayed to fight and the professors have no say to change their minds because their intent to fight is clearly in their eyes.

The wards failed and corpses attacked Hogwarts mixed with Death Eaters. The corpses destroyed the towers and the defenders of Hogwarts attacked the attacking forces. They were pushed back to the Great Hall including Harry.

Every death eater they tried to stun or incapacitate mysteriously has a shield form around them or some are portkeyed away if hit and only to appear very healthy at the gate of Hogwarts.

Everyone stopped fighting when a large bang interrupted them. The mysterious woman has her wand raised with Draco Malfoy sneering at her side.

"Surrender," she said. "And we'll spare your life."

Then everyone, including Harry who is in the middle of the hall, looked at the woman.

"Surrender," Harry cried, "We'll never surrender. We'll keep fighting. It is better to die than surrender. Your dark lord will just kill us and torture us."

"Well Potter, strike me with everything you got." The woman said.

"Iustitia." Harry shouted with anger but nothing happened when he pointed it at the woman.

"What was that suppose to do?" the woman mocked.

"Who are you anyway?" Harry shouted, clearly in rage.

"Well Potter," the woman said, her left hand on her mask ready to remove it. "I am really surprised that you still don't know. Any guess before I remove my mask?"

"Pansy Parkinson?" Harry guessed. A death eater shouted, "Potter, I'm right here you dolt."

Everyone turned and saw the said girl remove her mask.

"Daphne Greengrass?" Harry guessed again, clearly looking impatient.

Another woman shouted, but this time from the Hogwarts defenders. "I am right here Potter. Don't accuse me of joining their side I might be a Slytherin but I'll never join them."

"Give up Potter?" the mysterious woman said, "I really can believe that you don't know who I am, given the fact that you abandoned me."

"I never abandoned any one." Harry gritted through his teeth.

"Lies, such lies." The woman said and removed her mask.

Then Harry's emerald eyes met Hermione's chocolate brown.

"You?" Harry stuttered, rage gone, eyes clearly wide in surprise.

The death eaters are smirking and Hogwarts defenders are clearly surprised.

Harry felt a pain in his heart. He felt weak, eyes watery.

"Crucio," Hermione shouted and Harry accepted the pain, all hope and reasons of winning gone.

The rest of the Hogwarts defenders do nothing except watch as their savior get cruciated by the hands of his former best friend.

"Aw Potter," Hermione said, circling her former best friend and going back to Draco's side, "so weak and gullible, while my boyfriend here is stronger and powerful." She said kissing Draco on the lips.

Harry felt something break inside him, tears slowly streaming down his face.

"Aw," Hermione mocked while going to Harry and unsheathing a dagger, "look he's crying. Don't worry. I'll end your pain and sufferings. But you'll have to accept more."

The defenders have all hope lost and wands dropped from their side. _'Where was Dumbledore when you needed him'_ they thought.

Hermione threw the knife into Harry's heart. The knife is imbued with basilisk venom. Harry tried to fight the effects of the venom and tried to stench the blood coming out of the wound with no success.

He muttered, "Where are you? You told me that you will come but you did not. I need your help. You told me to trust God but I forgot to. I lost faith… and hope."

Hermione watched in fascination on what Harry is saying. "Really Potter? You trust in Him? I lost it the day you abandoned me. He never answers my prayers. I like it in the dark. It is more fun."

"I never abandoned you," Harry muttered. "I love you." He fell down, eyes looking at nothing, completely lifeless.

Hermione's eyes gleamed at the sight and took the knife back.

A flash of light appeared at the doorway to the Great Hall. The death eaters blocking the way towards the middle of the Great Hall parted revealing Elias leaning on his staff, eyes that are glowing until he caught sight of Harry.

He ran into him, his hands on Harry's back trying to wake him up. Hermione stepped away from them. He leaned and placed his face above his wounds and cried.

No one knows why he cried on his wounds at that time but they knew afterwards.

"What have you done, Granger?" Elias said, eyes glowing nearly white only his iris which is now light blue due to the glow.

"I killed the one who abandoned me." Hermione said with no care for the world.

"You don't know anything. Harry told me that he loves you. He told me that you are always doing your freaking studies, having no time for him."

"I don't care what he says," Hermione replied, "he's dead anyway."

"Fool," Elias cried, "I trained him because he loves you. He lived because he loves you. Now you are the betrayer. Now feel the might of a phoenix animagus."

Everyone looked at Harry, he's wounds are gone but his clothes are stained with blood.

In Elias' place is a phoenix but his feathers are color blue and his eyes are like the one that he originally has.

He cried and every death eaters covered their ears as the song that uplifts the good and just reached their ears.

His wings turned white and a path made of light extended from his wings to the ground which continued to go until it passed Hermione where the path extended upwards.

All the death eaters including Draco and Hermione are immobilized.

The phoenix whole body is now surrounded in light that only the outline can be seen. Elias flew using the path as the guide and all the death eaters that he passed are thrown back out of Hogwarts itself.

The path made of light disappeared as he passed it and is now nearing Hermione when Harry's corpse moved.

_~-The Mistake-~_

**Author's Notes: I'll end this story in that place. No one curse me for that okay.  
><strong>


End file.
